The Boy Who Saved Me
by Thallion
Summary: This is a Naru/Hina fluffy pairing with a bit of a darker twist. Enjoy! This is also a One-Shot. #NHFD8/Past/


**Hey everyone Thallion here!**

 **This story is for the "Naru/Hina Fluffy Day" event this week and will thus be a one shot I hope you enjoy it! A similar story will pop up in my other Naruto fic.**

 **Description: Naruto and Hinata have yet to meet. What happens when the heiress of the Hyuuga clan is in trouble and Naruto is the only one around who can help?**

 **Naruto/Hinata fluffy pairing**

"Normal talking" all characters

" _Normal thinking"_ all characters

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its' affiliated works. I am just a poor super fan who can write.**

 **For this story the genin are numbered not named to avoid confusion and because I don't think you would exchange names in this situation.**

It was a warm summer' day a breeze blew through the forests surrounding Konohagakure the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The villagers were going about their business doing as they pleased the civilians minded their shops and homes while the shinobi went around patrolling for crime or completing missions; however, while most of the village was peaceful and serene one young girl was having a hellish experience. This girl was Hinata Hyuuga, she had short deep ink blue hair with bangs that framed the sides of her face and accentuated her pale and pupil less violet eyes which were the mark of her clan. She wore a thick tan jacket with a white fur lining and baggy grey ninja pants. Under the jacket she had a chainmail shirt with a black ninja shirt. She was about twelve and had yet to pass the Ninja Academy' final exam and thus become a full-fledged Genin.

The young Hyuuga heiress was currently being lead through the back alleyways of the village by a group of Genin who felt she had disrespected them.

~Flash Back 10 Minutes~

" _Ugh why can't I seem to get that form right"_ thought Hinata as she walked through the streets of the village trying to clear her head after another failure in her training with her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, " _Every time I try that technique my body tries to work against it! I don't understand"_ Hinata looked up to see a group of three genin who seemed to have just gotten back from a mission as their clothes were torn and they were covered in dirt. Hinata moved out of their way so as not to disturb them but one of the Genin, Genin 1, moved over just as Hinata lowered her head and purposefully bumped into her.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to bump into you I thought I moved far enough away," Hinata said in a panic as the group turned to the young girl.

"So it's our fault Ms. High and Mighty Hyuuga," said Genin 1

"No, no of course not it was my fault!" Hinata blurted

"Too late for apologies," growled one of the other Genin, "You don't get to get off that easily princess!" Genin 2 said as he lunged forward trying to grab Hinata.

"Ahh!" yelped Hinata as she ducked out of the way.

"You should learn to respect your elders you academy brat!" shouted the third genin as he threw a punch at her. Hinata used her clan' Taijutsu to deflect the punch and spin with the momentum of the attack stopping behind the group of Genin. She then ran as fast as she could through the back alleys of the village.

~End Flashback~

Hinata panted as she rounded a corner panic evident on her face and sweat running down her face stinging her eyes.

"Heh, heh, heh, I-heh- I think I lost them," Hinata panted as she came to a fork in the alley.

"Ha found you!" called Genin 1. Hinata turned to see the group had caught up to her and were closing the current gap between her and them. Hinata ran again taking a left and then a right coming to a dead end. Hinata turned around and standing at the entrance to the alley were the three genin their formation now cutting off all escape.

"Please I'm sorry I apologize! It was my fault I bumped into you!" Hinata pleaded but her cries fell on deaf ears as the group of genin continued getting closer and closer to her, panic building within her chest, until suddenly at the last possible moment a young boy: with spikey blond hair; a wide cocky grin; cerulean blue eyes; and fox whisker markings on his face, dropped down from the rooftops above. He wore an orange jumpsuit with blue highlights along the shoulders, sleeves, and zipper, he had on a pair of green goggles and blue sandals. The boy turned toward the young Hyuuga and said, "Hey there Hinata sorry I'm late but you know Heroes always show up at the last moment!" the boy smiled giving her a reassuring look, "I'll take care of these guys!"

"All right Naruto-Kun," Hinata said her eyes gaining a look of hope, "you can do it!" she cheered the new arrival somehow making Hinata feel more confident.

"You know it!" Naruto smirked. He then turned and looked at the three Genin with all his malice and all his anger. The boys froze in their tracks feeling Naruto' malice wash over them as he began to move closer.

"What made you think you could hurt my precious people!" Naruto shouted in rage forgetting for a moment Hinata was still there. Naruto then dashed forward punching Genin 1 square in the face and before the other two Genin could register what had happened to their leader Naruto did a hand stand atop the fallen leader and did a spinning split kick to the faces of the other two Genin.

Naruto stood up and took hold of Hinata' hand pulling her with him saying, "Come on let's get out of here before those clowns wake up!"

"Right!" Hinata chirped as the two made their way through the maze of back alleys. When the two finally made it back to a more crowded portion of the street the pair suddenly realized that they were holding hands. Both blushed and turned away from each other but neither one let go.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered as he began to let go only for Hinata to grip his hand tighter and add her other hand to the grip.

"No I should be apologizing if I wasn't so terrible at my clan' Taijutsu I wouldn't have needed saving," Hinata said frustration on her face. Then suddenly the frustrated look was replaced with a shy smile and she said, "Thank you, Naruto-kun you saved me from whatever those guys had in mind!" Hinata said a bright infectious smile across her face.

"I just did what anybody would have done in that situation," Naruto said his blush intensifying

"Yes, but you are the one who saved me and this isn't the first time," Hinata said thinking back to that day five years ago

~Flashback start 5 Years back~

Hinata was in the forest wearing a pink kimono with a yellow flower petal pattern across the garment, and was currently being beaten by a group of three boys who were only a year older than herself, her attendant nowhere in sight.

"Ha how do like that" said one of the boys as he kicked her in the side, "You still think you're better than us?"

"You're nothing but a weakling who hides behind the name of her clan!" snickered another boy as he kicked her in the back.

"Yeah, what they said!" dribbled the third obviously not as smart as his two cohorts.

Suddenly a young boy with spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes ran up. He was wearing a black shirt with a red spiral on the front and gray shorts. "Leave her alone!" the boy shouted as he tried to punch the first boy who easily caught the punch and delivered a counter punch to the boy' face.

"Ha How's that feel little idiot!?" the older boy asked cockily.

"Like getting hit with a feather pillow," Naruto said a defiant glare pointed straight at the older boy.

The two other boys had stopped beating Hinata and were laughing at Naruto' comment. "Shut up you two!" said the leader of the group, "and you blondie, don't think I don't know who you are." The lead boy said an insidious smirk on his face. Naruto' eyes didn't lose their defiant look but behind the glare came a moment of sadness.

"Yeah you're the one everybody' parents say to stay away from, you're the Demon brat!" the lead boy snickered

Hinata' eyes widened at this development as she to now realized the boy' identity. _"But wait_ ," Hinata thought, _"If he is as evil and as mean as the adults say he is then why did he risk himself to save me? Why did he take that punch_? Hinata thought then she heard a groan of pain.

"Agh!" Naruto groaned as the three boys had now taken to beating him up; however, every time the boys knocked him down Naruto just stood up his defiant stare never ceasing. He wouldn't stay down.

"He's crazy!" the second boy cried, "guys let's just get out of here before he decides to fight back!" the boy cried with fear

"Yeah he isn't worth our time," said the lead boy

"Okay," said the third much dimmer boy

With the boys gone Naruto turned around and smiled at Hinata before he asked her, "Are you Ok Hinata-Sama." Naruto asked trying to be as respectful as possible to the Hyuuga heiress as he reached out to help her up.

Before she could answer a member of the Hyuuga clan appeared behind Hinata and picked her up asking, "Hinata-sama are you all right? Does anything hurt?"

"I'll be alright that by saved me before the others could do any real damage," Hinata said pointing to Naruto who had a pleased with himself grin on his face.

The Hyuuga attendant looked down at Naruto as if noticing him for the first time and at that moment the attendant let out a "Gaaaaahhhh," noise as he lifted Lady Hinata as far from the young boy as possible.

"Lady Hinata you are never to speak to that boy ever again!" shouted the attendant, "Do you understand?

"But why? He is the one who saved me!" Hinata asked

"He may have been the one who sent those boys to hurt you just to 'save you'," the attendant said with air quotes around the last part

"I understand," said Hinata

"Good" the attendant smiled as he and Hinata walked away. As they walked Hinata turned back to look at the now crestfallen Naruto and she waved back smiling at him with kindness. Naruto saw this and seemed to understand.

" _So she only said that for the attendant_?" Naruto thought smiling, _"Well I guess that means one person in this village isn't crazy."_

~End Flashback~

"Oh yeah," Naruto said after Hinata reminded him, "I thought those genin back there looked familiar." Naruto said

"Well," Hinata said, "will you let me th-th- thank you properly this time?" Hinata asked a deep blush across her face

"That sounds great!" Naruto cheered. Hinata' blush disappeared and in its' place grew a wide and kind smile.

"Great!" she said, "Where would you like to go?" Hinata asked wanting to make sure he enjoyed his 'Thank you'.

"Well there is only one place we can go" Naruto said a slight frown on his face. He wanted to be able to go somewhere Hinata might like but every restaurant owner in town kicked him out on sight or tried to hit him with a broom when he got too close to their restaurant. Everyone except them.

"Why is that?" Hinata asked innocently immediately regretting it as she saw the sadness on Naruto' face

"I don't know the others all just hate me but old man Ichiraku always lets me eat and he doesn't even make me hide or anything he just lets me sit on a stool and eat my ramen," Naruto said with a smile on his face

"Oh you mean the Ichiraku Ramen shop?" Hinata asked "I've always wanted to go there but my clan wouldn't let me leave the compound for restaurants.

"Well then it's settled we'll go get some Ichiraku Ramenmy treat!" Naruto said

"Oh no," Hinata said "I'm supposed to be thanking you so it's my treat."

"How about this," Naruto said, "we'll each pay for our own ramen but eat it together, like a date," Naruto said mumbling the last part a blush creeping across his face.

"O-okay," Hinata said blushing at Naruto calling this a date

The two academy students walked toward Ichiraku Ramen holding hands and chatting on the way. When they arrived the owner Ichiraku shouted "Naruto! Welcome have a seat, and I see you brought a little girlfriend," Ichiraku teased

"She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto defended, "at least not yet," he mumbled

At that last part Hinata' blush intensified and her entire face became as red as the Hokage' house. Her mind racing as she thought over and over," Naruto _wants me to be his girlfriend!?"_

"Well what'll it be you two?" Ayame, Ichiraku' daughter asked

"Whatever Naruto is having," Hinata said still blushing

"I'll have the miso ramen with barbecued pork," said Naruto ordering his usual bowl.

The academy students then began to talk about themselves. Hinata began telling Naruto about her problem with her form and how she couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"You should talk to your' father and other clan members about that," Naruto said thoughtfully, "maybe you're not the first Hyuuga with this problem and one of them can help you with it."

"Wow that's a great Idea Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled

Right then Ichiraku and Ayame placed the couple' order in front of them and said together, "Enjoy your' food you two," wide smiles on both their faces

"Mmm," Hinata moaned, "This is incredible!" she said a happy smile on her face

"I know right," said Naruto glad she was enjoying herself

After they finished their food and payed for their meal and payed for their food they left and began walking toward the Hyuuga clan compound holding hands and chatting the entire time.

As they got closer Hinata stopped and looked down at the ground. Naruto turned to her and asked, "what's wrong Hinata?"

"Nothing I just wanted to thank you again for saving me and for the advice on my Taijutsu and for the amazing date," Hinata said with a blush

"Oh that's all? Like I said before I only did what…" but Naruto didn't have a chance to finish that sentence as Hinata had leaned in and kissed him. At first he was surprised by the contact but he quickly reciprocated wrapping one arm around her waist and placing his free hand on the back of her head pulling her closer as he began to kiss back. The two losing track of time as the kiss deepened their worries and insecurities melting away. Their feelings for one another being forged in the passion of their kiss becoming stronger. As the two parted they were panting holding each other close staring into each other' eyes his blue ones into her violet white one and vice versa'.

"Wow," Naruto said in surprise the feeling and taste of her lips still on his

"Yeah," Hinata said she still couldn't believe the fireworks she felt, "Well I-I have to go now,"

"Okay I'll see you later then?" Naruto asked hoping this would not be the last time they were together and hoping even more that this would not be the last time they kissed

"Definitely!" Hinata said with a wink as she walked away she turned back and kissed Naruto on the cheek smiling, "and we'll definitely have to do that again," she smirked a loving smile on her face as she walked the last few meters to the front gate of the Hyuuga compound.

" _Wow_!" Naruto thought lightly rubbing his cheek, "This is gonna be fun!" Naruto said with his trademark grin


End file.
